love story in the school
by adhekristin
Summary: jika seorang pangeran dan putri sekolahan tertarik dengan orang biasa biasa saja mungkinkah itu salah / dunia terbalik ?


LOVE STORY IN THE SCHOLL

JEON JUNGKOOK (yeoja)

JUNG HOSEOK (namja)

PARK JIMIN (namja)

KIM TAEHYUNG (yeoja)

Jika seorang pangeran dan putri sekolahan tertarik dengan orang biasa biasa saja mungkinkah itu salah ? / memang dunia terbalik .

CHAP 1

"Angin pagi yang membuka celah celah tirai kamar seorang putri dikeluarga terkaya di seoul itu membuat perempuan bermrg jeon itu membuka matanya dengan malas dan perlu diketahui putri yang bernama jeon jungkook ini memiliki sifat yang sombong , angkuh dan banyk sifat buruknya .

"putri jeon " surara seorang pelayan dirumahnya membuat seorang jeon jungkook sangat marah karena membuat tidurnya yang kurang nyenyak akibat sinar matahari yang masuk ke kamarnya dan ditambah suara daru pelayannya itu .

" Ya , Apa kau tidak tau kalau aku lagi tidur dasar pelayan kurang ajar " kata jungkook terhadap pelayannya yang lebih tua darinya dengan nada emosi .

"maaf putri jungkook aku disuruh nyonya besar untuk membangunkan anda putri " sela si pelayan

" walau kau disuruh eomma ku tapi setidaknya kau tau sopan santun kalu aku lagi tidur jangan bangunkan aku " sahut jungkook

"maaf maafkan aku putri "

Jungkook mendengus " keluarlah kau sekarang dari sini " perintah jungkook dengan nada emosi .

" baik putri " jawab pelayan .

Pelayan itu meinggalkan kamar jungkook ,

Terlihat jungkook masih malas dan berbelut dengan selimutnya tapi mau tidak mau dia harus kesekolah dan ia mau tidak mau juga harus memasuki kamar mandinya .

Terlihat pelajar laki" dan perempuan yang berjalan bersama ke sekolah, mereka bersahabat sejak mereka berusia 5 thn , park jimin siswa laki" dan kim taehyung seorang siswi mereka bersahabat sejak kecil dan perlu di garis bawahi mereka berasal dari keluarga yang biasa biasa saja

"Taehyung ? " Tanya jimin

"emm" jawab taehyung

" aku akan selalu menjagamu dan melindungimu dari siapapun yang akan menyakitimu " jimin mengungkapkan isi hatinya

" terima kasih jimini , aku juga akan selalu ada di sampingmu " taehyung menjawab

" karena kau sudah kuanggap adikku sendiri taehyung kita sudah sejak kecil bersama sama " sela jimin

" iya jimin , aku juga menganggapmu lebih dari teman tetapi seorang hyung buatku " taehyung menjawab sambil tersenyum .

Setelah bebrapa menit merekaberjalan dan berbincang" sampailah mereka di depan sekolah BIG HIT HIGH SCHOLL sekolah mereka dan mereka memasukib sekolahan tersebut dengancandaan dan tertawa .

KEDIAMAN KELUARGA JEON

Jungkook sudah selesai denngan mandi dan pakaian sekolahnya dan dia segera menuruni tangga untuk sarapan di ruang makan keluarga besar jeon ,

" morning putri , mimipi indah semalam sayang ? " Tanya seorang wanita cantik yang lebih tua dari jungkook yang berarti itu eomma jungkook

Jungkook hanya tersenyum simpul membalas pertanyaan eommanya itu . sampai akhirnya jungkook membuka suaranya

"eomma , aku mau pelayan yang tadi pagi membangunkanku dipecat "

" kenapa sayang ? " Tanya eomma jungkook

" aku tidak suka " sela jungkook

" sayang , seharusnya kamu tidak bersikap begitu kalau kamu tidak suka kepada orang lain " eomma jungkook menasehati .

" pokoknya aku tidak mau tau eomma , kalau nanti pelayan itu belum di pecat aku tidak akan pulang kerumah ini " ancaman dari jungkook . dan jungkook meninggalkan eommanya yang berada di ruang makan sendirian .

BIG HIT HIGH SCHOLL

Seorang namja tampan dan salah satu orang kaya di seoul ini menginjakkan kakinya yang keluar dari mobil sport berwarna hijau miliknya membuat semua yeoja yang berada di sekolah big hit high scholl berdecak kagum terhadapnya . JUNG HOSEOK nama namja tampan / pangeran yang ada di big hit high scholl . namun semua para yeoja itu harus puas dengan hanya memandang pangeran hoseok dan tidak akan pernah bias mendekatinya kalu tidak mau berurusan dengan putri jeon jungkook . karena seorang pangeran hoseok adalah kekasih dari putri jeon jungkook .

" Ya , hoseok ? " suara seorang namja yang diyakini hoseok adalah suara dari yoongi sahabat karibnya setelah itu hoseok menoleh dan benar tebakannya kalau itu suara dari min yoongi

" Ada apa ? " jawab hoseok

" kau tidak berangkat bersama putrimu ? " Tanya yoongi

" putri ? " hoseok bingung

" hmm, iya putri jeon jungkook "yoongi mendengus

" oh jungkook sebentar lagi datang , karena dia bilang dia akan diantar oleh supirnya " jawab hoseok

Beberap menit mereka berbincang bincang datanglah seorang yeoja yang cantik yang mereka bicarakan

"sayang " suara jungkook memanggil pangeran tampannya

" ada apa sayang ? " yang di panggil menoleh menjawab

" aku kangen pangeranku " sahut jungkook dengan manjanya di samping jungkook

Hoseok hanya tersenyum dan mencubit pipi kekasih nya itu . yoongi yang melihat percakapan 2 orang itu hanya menggeleng gelengkan kepalanya .


End file.
